


Puppy Love

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [39]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Assumptions, Crack, Dogs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Misunderstandings, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Prompt: Post lawsuit the team is still angry with Buck and he's all lonely and sad. On his day off he just decides to wander. While he's passing this alleyway when this tiny black blurr comes barreling right into his legs. It's this scared little black pit bull puppy. It is love at first sight. Buck takes all care of the new girl in his life and his spirits lift considerably. Team of course gets suspicious when Buck stops trying to make amends. Idiot Eddie thinks Buck's got a new girlfriend.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 10
Kudos: 566





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> this took a bit but i had fun. Altered the prompt a little sorry.

**_Puppy Love_ **

  
  


Buck's first day back didn't go as planned. 

One kids costume battery fell out and met another's steel wool. 

Buck got the kid to stop drop and roll as their parent was screaming while he threw a blanket over them to smother the flames.

"And that kids is why stop, drop, and roll saves lives. Luckily you were here at the 118. Are you okay kiddo? " Buck asked the boy. 

"I bit my lip." He pouted.

"Oh. Ouch. Umm. Let me see if I can get you some ice." 

That was Buck's first mistake. 

He left the candy unattended. 

He came back to a kid complaining that the candy bucket they reached into was empty and another walking away telling their parents the station sucked because they didn't have big and cool candy but had a bag that was full of sweets though.

He gave the first kid ice in a zip lock and sent them on their way with apologies and candy.

The night just got worse as an entirely different kid launched a plastic toy bullet into his eye. 

"Ow. What the- heck." Buck caught himself before he cursed.

"See, told you. A real firefighter wouldn't have flinched." The kid said.

Buck glared at the kid. 

"Alright, kids. Here's some coloring books with fire safety tips." Buck smiled forcefully.

"We're not 5. Where's the damn candy loser?" The boy said.

Buck was about to reply that it was really rude when the others finally all returned.

"What happened to your face Buck!?" Chim asked, eyes wide.

"Nothin- oh sh- shoot." Buck looked into the reflection of the locker room glass. He had a black eye already.

Hen came over to give the kids candy while asking what they were. It was enough of a distraction.

"Buck, buddy. You gotta be more careful man. These blood thinners aren't a joke. That's gotta hurt dude."

"Only my pride." Buck said too low for Chim to hear with a sigh.

He got back to the table now sporting an eyepatch. 

The rest of the kids got a hoot out of that calling him a pirate all night.

Eddie avoided Buck's looks to try starting a conversation. 

Ultimately Bobby told him to go home. Buck refused being stubborn and started cleaning the trucks. 

Chim and Hen got a call about a woman swerving on the road possibly having health problems.

Bobby watched Buck like a hawk as he finished his shift as Buck knew Eddie was avoiding him now.

* * *

It was Buck's first day off right after all that. He had to get gas and groceries today.

He got up and grabbed a sweater ready for whatever today brought.

He gassed up the jeep first then dropped his envelopes into the mail and took off for the market. 

Upon coming back he still had way too much time before a late lunch with Maddie. Buck didn't want to sit and watch TV. His legs while still healing technically a little stretch and light walking was good for him. 

Buck left his keys and decided on grabbing some coffee from a shop nearby. He could get a cinnamon roll too and eat it on the way back.

They were out of cinnamon rolls.

Buck got a muffin and took his coffee. He just wanted air. For it to clear his head of everything.

He nearly dropped his muffin at something hitting his leg.

Buck expected the biggest rat imaginable to be trying to get his muffin. What he saw wasn't that.

It was the smallest thing.

"Hey buddy? Are you lost?" He asked bending down to get a better look.

They had dark black fur with pretty and bright golden brown eyes. 

Upon Buck getting closer they yipped and retreated into a tipped over cardboard box.

"Whoa, whoa. It's okay." Buck raised his hands up. He spoke extra softly and got on his knees.

He looked at his muffin and thought of the ingredients. It should be okay to share with them from what he remembered reading before.

"Are you hungry buddy? Here, it's okay. I won't hurt ya." Buck said.

They started on the food eagerly obviously it hadn't eaten in a while.

Buck put out his hand with his palm up and stood still on his knees.

If he was patient maybe he could find its owner or get it to a shelter.

It whimpered and looked like it was hesitant to come closer.

It had started to drizzle a little as Buck stayed still waiting. He really hoped he didn't get sick right now.

"Come on. I promise it's okay." Buck begged looking at it. 

After another second they came closer.

Buck gently patted their head as the rain began to pick up.

"Let's get you out of the rain, huh?" He picked it up and shielded it with his sweater as he went home.

* * *

"Hen has a dog right? Maybe-"

The little pup looked up at him.

"No. She's at work and Denny has choir practice today or something."

They barked.

"Okay. I guess it's the vet then,"

Buck picked her up and put her in a box. It was the best he could do. She wouldn't be sliding around in the jeep and he could see her.

They sat in the waiting room. 

"Shh. I know. It's okay. I won't let 'em hurt you. Shh." He comforted them as best he could.

They were crying and trying to hide in buck's shirt away from the other pets currently in the lobby too.

"Mr. Buck?" The Vet Assistant said reading the chart and opening the door to the room.

Next they were on the table looking around with curiosity and dread with Buck right next to them. 

"Hello Mr. Buck was it? And who is this little one here?"

"Umm yeah. Dr.- ?"

"Parker. But all my friends call me Parker." She chuckled. "It's not as cool as Buck but- Have you given her a name yet or are you unable to care for her?" She asked while petting her.

"Umm. I don't know. I want to but, I just don't know." He hesitated.

"Well, she's a pit bull mix. It does look like she's been malnourished, possibly abandoned for quite a bit, from what you wrote about finding her. We get a lot of black animal's being injured and killed around this time of year Mr. Buck, so she's lucky to have been found by you" She said.

"Umm. I'm a firefighter. And I live alone in an apartment. Wouldn't it be irresponsible of me to keep her? I mean- i want to but, I know she needs a good home too."

"Well, yes. Other than a pet sitter or dog walker, maybe a family member or friend could watch her, she could get lonely or anxious. But also it's up to both you and her depending on her personality. You can give it a go and see how a week is." She suggested.

"So. I guess i should name her."

"That's what pet owners do. We can start her paperwork and give her the first booster shot now though." 

"Hmm. I- I gotta think. She's got black fur, she's got brown eyes, and she's beautiful. Umm, Bella." Buck smirked thinking of Italian food. 

"Well hello Bella. I'm sure your dad will take good care of you. And I hope you both have fun together" she smiled. She knew living alone could be taxiing on a person at times, most owners had their pets as companions more so than other reasons. He seemed to be a good guy and didn't give off a vibe.

Buck saw Bella wag her tail at that and couldn't resist petting her while rubbing her head with his face. Bella licked him happily too.

The show of affection was reassuring as Dr. Parker got the paperwork for Buck to start on.

* * *

Buck also had the next day off so he could try testing out the waters with Bella luckily.

Her paper training was hit and miss really but looking it up said it could take persistence to stick. She liked buck's shoes though but didn't chew on them. Which buck also looked up and it was weird but not impossible. Maybe she just liked the way they smelled? 

Bella relaxed with him after a walk and napped until she woke to play with her toys and eat food.

All in all buck barely noticed he'd gotten a text from Chim.

He replied back with "I was a little preoccupied bud. Sorry about that" while answering his question and then went back to playing tug of war over a chew toy before bed.

* * *

Buck had set up to have a dog walker come pick her up for an hour of play and return her. He was a little anxious during shift but focused on his duties.

Even Bobby noted buck wasn't as resistant as usual to only doing chores today. He hadn't even asked about when he'd be back on the truck.

Buck waved at Eddie while washing the truck. It might take time for Eddie to warm back up to him.

He got a text. 

His dog walker had insisted on replying back as Bella.

Bella: I had fun on my jog today. Can't wait to see you at home Buck. Attached was a picture.

Buck smiled down at his phone before putting it away.

It didn't go unnoticed by Hen. At least he wasn't as pouty still but if Eddie was a dang glacier then Bobby was some kinda boulder.

"Who's he talking to?" Chim asked beside her. "He was busy yesterday and late to lunch with Maddie on the day before that too."

"You want to ask? We can have friends outside of work." She said.

"I'm not doubting that. But-"

"He's not his old self. If it's someone that's more than a friend then he'll be okay. I think"

Chim shrugged. "Buck's full of surprises. Plus he's got us"

"Yeah. That he does." 

* * *

Buck came home to the baby gate still set up to prevent Bella from getting up the stairs to his room.

What he didn't expect was for her to get a wash towel and chew it to bits.

"Well, that was getting kinda old anyways so that's okay girl."

She looked guilty and sorry.

"No. I'm not mad. It's okay. Just let's keep your chewing to things that aren't hard to replace alright."

Buck was thankful he'd moved and stored away everything that was more expensive at least.

He played fetch with her before having dinner and going to bed.

* * *

The next day was the same at work. Buck rearranged the equipment room by function this time instead of alphabetical order due to new directions. 

"Caps asking if you're ready for dinner." Eddie asked.

Buck turned around surprised.

"Huh? Yeah sure. Thanks." Buck stood still. Think what to say next.

Eddie didn't leave to tell Bobby.

"Can. Can we talk?" Buck asked.

"We're talking right now." Eddie squinted.

"You know what I mean." Buck frowned. 

Eddie nodded for buck to continue.

"I'm sorry about the suit. I didn't want any of that to happen to you guys. Especially Christopher. It didn't work out anyways. You and the other's-" Buck sighed. "I felt like I was losing you all. But I ended up losing you anyways. I was trying to apologize but then-" Buck looked up from staring down.

"We all make mistakes. Sometime it's just hard to move past them but- we manage to. Even if it's hard as hell doing it."

Before Buck could ask again Eddie turned to go tell Bobby. 

In that same second buck's phone went off.

Bella: I enjoyed a treat for not having an accident during my outing today. I'll be home waiting and ready to tackle you like I do.

Buck smirked. 

When he looked up he saw Eddie moving to finally go now. Had he been about to say something else?

Buck found a stopping point and went to join them.

It was a start at least on getting things back on track with Eddie. Now Bobby that might be a different battle entirely but buck was ready.

"-mes lover bo-" Buck barely heard as he walked up the stairs.

"Cap." Buck nodded in acknowledgement as he sat at the other side of the table. 

He wasn't in his usual spot obviously which was between Eddie and Bobby. Buck was blocked off by Hen and Chim with the other members of the crew scattered about the table.

It wasn't entirely quiet at the table.

Ulrich complimented Buck's shining of the trucks. He joked that he'd go blind like his dad because of how bright they were for his eyes.

Everyone laughed at that. It was nice. Not perfect, but nice.

"So, you want to come to the movies with me and Karen, buck?" Hen asked.

"Tonight? Uh. I'm kinda busy. But, thanks for the offer. I hope you two have a good time though." Buck smiled back while getting up to start on dishes.

"Oh. Okay. Well if you change your mind just give me a call." She said.

Chim pulled her aside while the others piled their plates into the sink fully taking advantage of buck's offer to do the job.

It wasn't like he had much left to do. He was more than half done with the storage and wouldn't be on a call tonight like they all would.

"What's the deal?"

"Maybe he is seeing someone," Hen said, looking at buck.

He was chipper, or well. Mostly. He still had that weight in his shoulders.

"My bets on a blonde. They're like magnets to each other." Chim joked.

Hen looked unamused.

"Well, whoever it is, as long as he's happy and keeps up his duties he'll be back with us soon." Hen said.

"You know I didn't notice how much I missed him before." Chim nodded.

Hen smiled.

  
  


* * *

Buck came home to Bella stuck behind the couch. She wasn't crying or barking since she had her chew toy in her mouth and distracted by it instead of her predicament.

"How long have you been like this girl?"

Buck moved the couch to get her out. 

She barked excitedly while having her head patted.

Buck washed up before making their dinner. 

They watched a movie afterwards before he sat on the floor letting her jump all over him. It just felt so good having her to play with after a long day of work.

The week was half done and she seemed okay. Maybe this could work out. 

She huddled in Buck's bed instead of her own besides it as they went to sleep.

* * *

Buck's phone beeped but he had to ignore it for now regrettably since his hands were full and he knew what it would be. He could always look at it a little later. The grin was still on his face though.

"So who's the lucky person you're getting texts from. You wouldn't look like that because of your phone for Maddie, she sends you funny gifs and bad jokes." Chim said from beside him as Buck was currently mopping.

"It's Bella. Meet her while I was out for coffee. And she means the world to me," Buck said paying attention to the stubborn spot on the floor. "Was this spot always here Chim?"

"Buck that stain hasn't come up with industrial cleaners, you think the regular stuff will work buddy? Well I'm happy for ya man. Hope you two have a wonderful relationship. Can't wait to meet her."

"Well our first week together is almost up. I think we're gonna stick together. She's got the prettiest eyes." Buck wasn't paying too much mind to Chim's wording while he moved on to the rest of the floor making a mental note that he'd get rid of that strain today.

"I'm gonna go see what the others are doing. For what it's worth you're doing a great job buck but it'll be good when we finally have you back on the team in the field."

"Thanks Chim." Buck said, finally looking at the text. 

Bella: Guess who got a present today. She is super sweet and she loves her Buck. 

Attached was a picture of Bella with a stuffed firefighter doll.

She dragged it around by its hand.

Buck looked up to see Eddie turning quickly to talk to one of the other guys by the railing. 

They'd talked a little yesterday but not very much and today was similar. 

Bobby was looking at Buck's handiwork with the truck and equipment after their calls using the jaws, and other tools. 

He'd nodded before turning to go do his checklist. 

Buck took it as a small victory. But he still had a ways to go probably. 

It was still painful not to be out there helping save people with them.

He kinda knew asking would be pushing it so we had to wait.

  
  


* * *

Bella brought over her doll to show buck. She was already looking different from when he'd found her.

Her coat had its sheen back and she had some weight to her compared to when he carried her.

He heard a knock and opened the door careful she didn't manage to escape out into the hall.

"Why are you holding the door like that? I know you canceled before but I decided to bring dinner. Chim's at his place sleeping off the shift." Maddie said as Buck let her in.

"Okay. Don't be surp-"

"You got a dog?!" Was the first thing she said with Bella looking confused. 

Buck laughed. "Yeah. I kinda found her."

"Oh my God. She's so cute. I can't believe you didn't tell me. Oh buck, I'm so happy for you." She said putting the food down.

"I know right. But, I just- things are different at the station so I haven't brought it up. And I didn't even know for sure if I could or should keep her. I mean, I love her but she's gonna get bigger too." Buck had thought about it a bit.

"But that's not for a few months though right, maybe a year? When is your lease up? You could get another place with a yard." Maddie suggested.

If this little girl was making her brother happy and keeping him company then she'd do what she could to help them. 

"I already decided I want to keep her. She's a good dog but she deserves a bigger place while she grows. And I gotta be around her more too."

Maddie was petting her. "But I know you Buck. You're gonna give her all the love and attention you can. You'll cross that road when you get there. What's her name?" 

"Bella."

"Like that book?" 

"No. What book?" 

"Nevermind. Let's eat, after I wash my hands. I want to play with her. Wait till the others get a load of her. Oh, Chris and Harry will love her. You know Athena and Eddie are constantly fighting them about pets. They jump to play with Hen's dog and Denny." Maddie finished washing her hands and opening the boxes.

"I- yeah. I guess maybe they would. But, she was really shy and nervous when I found her. I think I'd have to work up to her being around more people Mads." 

"How did you find her?" Maddie asked while Buck got Bella a bowl to give her food at the same time.

"I was out for a walk getting coffee and she bumped into me. She didn't have any tags and she was even smaller than now"

"Buck, it was fate."

"You know i don't believe in that stuff Maddie."

"Yeah. Now come eat with your sister. I'm hungry."

After their dinner Maddie played fetch with her and tried out a few tricks with varying success.

She regretted having to leave.

"You're so adorable together. Take care of this little sweetheart okay?" She said petting her goodbye.

"I will," Buck said, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"I wasn't talking to you." Mads said, closing the door behind her before Buck could say anything.

His mouth was open but nothing came out. Buck guessed she wasn't wrong. He loved having Bella in his life and thought she felt the same.

* * *

"Okay so her name's Bella. Maddie says they're adorable together. And she's apparently staying at Buck's place." Chim ran the lowdown by Hen.

"Okay. Well that's good right? Maddie would know if someone clicked with Buck right?" Hen said texting Karen.

"Yeah. But get this. They met while he was out for coffee."

"So?"

"They had a meet-cute. They're dating over a meet-cute."

Hen laughed. "You gotta stop watching movies Chim."

"Do you think he'll introduce us? I know he's keeping her away from the firehouse for now because of all this but he can see us outside of work." Chim stated.

"If they're barely together maybe he wants to be sure about it and enjoy his time alone with her before we start teasing him. Don't sweat it." 

They continued talking with the subject changing to the I.V.F. and then to Maddie. 

They were unaware of Eddie eavesdropping in at the gym not far from them. Well he wasn't purposefully doing it but in the time since buck's been back it was getting harder to avoid him.

Eddie was down to one fight a week from the two to three he'd come accustomed to. It wasn't working how it had, how it should. In actuality it wasn't really working to start with but it was a distraction. He had to be more careful in hiding his bruises from matches and keep up lies to Bobby, Carla and Abuela.

The others weren't as nosey as Buck but also Eddie had allowed buck to become that way. That was why he was currently ducking and dodging when he could. 

He felt a bit of something at the words that buck was with someone. He didn't know what, but something.

* * *

Buck was on a half shift compared to the others. There wasn't as much for him to do now with how much he'd gotten done in the week.

He was swapping out and testing equipment while writing down results for efficiency and to figure out what needed replacements.

"Buck" 

Bobby pulled buck's focus from his count on supplies.

"Shoot. Yeah Cap."

"You've been doing great."

"Thanks Bobby. Where's the but?" Buck asked skeptically. 

"No but. You've gone above and beyond what I've asked. Pretty sure maintenance is a little peeved you got a few things done before them and still want to double check. I know you want back in the field."

"I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. But-"

Buck thought about what Bobby might say next.

"You won't be alone. You'll have the entire team beside you. Anything comes up, and I mean anything, then I'm counting you to speak up and tell us so we can figure it out." Bobby said, hesitantly putting a hand on Buck's shoulder.

"I will. And I'll drive." Buck smirked.

"Yeah. You can drive." Bobby laughed. "Finish this. Sorry if I interrupted you with the news of my decision. Lunch will be ready soon." 

Things were looking up.

Buck turned his thoughts to Eddie. Now he could focus on repairing what they had. 

With the supply check written down buck was done.

He decided to check the gym. Eddie had been working out more lately. The guy was like a machine.

"Need a spot?"

"No. I'm good."

"Okay." Buck moved over to a different machine.

If he couldn't support Eddie directly then he could work beside him for a bit to think of how to start talking.

"I know what you're thinking." Eddie hit the bag.

"What's that?"

"You're sorry and you want forgiveness." Eddie stopped.

"I'm sorry that it hurt all of you yeah. I meant what I said. But I don't regret fighting for myself. I took your words seriously- all of them,"

"I forgive you, but it's hard to trust you again so easily after that buck."

"I'll show you Eddie. I'm gonna make it up to you and Chris. I'll earn back that trust," Buck vowed.

Bucks phone buzzed but he ignored it.

"You gonna get that?" At Eddie's gesturing buck saw his sweatshirt sleeve roll up to show a bruise on his arm.

"You okay? Where'd you get that? You didn't get hurt on any calls." Buck remembered every debriefing when they returned while he was also on duty. That plus Hen and Chim were gossips too.

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. What are you going all out at the gym? That's not from a call dude." Buck said getting a better look before Eddie fixed his sleeve.

"Eddie!" Bobby called.

Both of their heads snapped to him on the stairs.

"A word please." Bobby said with an unreadable face.

Buck followed him. 

"In my office. Buck tell the others we'll be joining you all once we're done talking." 

Buck knew it was an order. He felt bad about whatever Eddie was going through but he also didn't have much of a leg to stand on to try helping with his status of barely being allowed back on full duty.

"Yeah Cap. See ya Eddie." Buck gave a look of 'we're not done talking' before going his way.

Buck was already done and had finished dishes.

He thought about waiting around after he clocked out to try talking to Eddie. 

Buck remembered his text and saw it.

Bella: Bella's tummy hurts. I'm taking her to your vet. I'll give you an update once they say anything. I know you can be busy.

Buck couldn't wait now even with wanting nothing more than to.

Buck got to the vet in record time. 

"Mr. Buck." Both his dog walker Georgia and the vet assistant Valerie said.

"Is she okay? Thanks for bringing her. She's with Dr. Parker?" He asked quickly.

"You can come to the back." Dr. Parker said peeking out of the door.

"Please tell me." He said while they walked into the back hallway.

"She's okay now. But if this persists then we could have a problem. Her food could have disagreed with her or she just wasn't feeling well. But she's okay now. Her appetite is back and she's jumping around in the play area."

"So, I can take her home?" Buck smiled. She was okay.

"Yes. Your dog walker was just being cautious. There was no blood in the vomit and the results I got show she's not suffering an infection." Dr. Parker opened the door to the play area.

Bella was playing with another dog and wagging her tail.

She perked up at seeing buck.

Buck came to kneel and let her jump up and lick him. 

"You're lucky we rinsed her mouth." Dr. Parker said while making sure the other dog didn't escape. "Now just watch her food intake for a few days if it happens again then you can change her food or how you give it to her. It looks like you don't have to worry as much now."

"Thanks so much. I'm sorry it was nothing." Buck patted the other dog while Bella brought the ball over.

"It could have been. She jumped the gun a bit but it could have been a warning sign too so I don't blame her. Bella is healthy and fine, Buck."

"Come on baby, let's go home."

Bella yipped happily at that.

Buck checked to see how much he had to pay while Bella inspected the waiting room. She hadn't gotten a chance to before but now it was mainly empty aside from one other patient that was a big old cat.

* * *

The next day showed no signs of Bella being sick again. Buck was ready to change things up for her eating habits if she was though.

Buck came out of the shower in a towel to a slight mess.

Bella had managed to bypass the gate and reach his work bag of clothes on the stairs. His clothes were on the floor now with her rolling around and sniffing them.

Buck picked her up and put her out so he could clean with her playing on the balcony for a second.

There was a knock on the door.

He came over with a shirt in his hand. 

"Hi- Chim?"

"Hey Buck. The others are meeting me at a bar for a few drinks and maybe to snack on something before we go home. I came to see if you wanted to come." He asked.

"Yeah. I'd love to man. But, I might take a bit."

Chim looked in. He noticed the mess.

"Damn. You really went to town huh?"

"Yeah. She can be a pretty wild thing." Buck shook his head with a smile. "I'll just get dressed and clean this up. See you there. Thanks for the invite." 

Chim looked smug as he said good bye and went to go. 

"Is she still here or-? I mean you could bring her. The bars nice,"

"I- she doesn't do good in crowds though, it'd definitely be too loud even if I did. It wouldn't be a good introduction ya know." Buck said picking up the clothes that now were dirty with slobber and hair.

"Oh. Alright. Well, I'm gonna go pick up Maddie. I'll tell Hen your coming so she's got an idea of how many seats." Chim shut the door out of courtesy for buck and left.

Buck has the clothes stuffed into his bag and was about to put it up and change when he realized Bella was pretty quiet, too quiet.

He slid open the door to see she was chewing on her toy. She peed in a corner so he'd have to clean that and make sure she was done before he finally left.

With Buck changed and Bella all set up to take a nap after her food he snuck out with the TV on as a distraction.

Hen was there waving him down to where she was sitting with Karen as he was Eddie coming back with drinks for all of them.

"Bobby's not coming?" Buck asked.

"No. He's having a quiet night in apparently." Hen said with a shrug.

"May's watching the boys at ours so I was able to tag along." Karen said.

"How's Chris?" Buck asked while taking a beer offered by Eddie.

"He's okay. His psychologist says he's making progress but he could still take more time to process everything that's happened." Eddie took a long pull of his drunk.

"That's to be expected. You've all been through a lot. And he's a kid to boot." Karen said. 

"But he's resilient." Hen pointed her beer at Eddie. "He takes that after you, I'm pretty sure."

"Hopefully it's only good things he picks up on." Eddie muttered.

Hen and Karen didn't hear from across the table but Buck did.

"What do you mean by that?" Buck asked.

"I learned some stuff from my dad that I'm starting to see differently." Eddie said to buck as Hen and Karen were now talking to Chim who brought Maddie over.

"We're the best parts of our parents, or at least we try to be better than them. In a good way, if we are like them at all. Umm, Maddie told me that once." Buck said before they greeted the others.

Eddie nodded at that.

"So, I heard you and your girl were having fun earlier." Hen teased.

Buck looked at Chim. 

"What? I just stated facts."

"I didn't notice the mess until after I got out of the shower."

That got the others sharing looks aside from Maddie giggling.

"When do we get to meet her?" Hen asked. 

"Soon maybe."

"You know the station is having a family and friends lunch at the beginning of next week. You could bring her then." Chim said.

"That'd be fun. I think all of you will like her. Bella's sweet." Buck smiled.

"She's cute too. Buck's lucky he found her." Maddie commented.

Eddie got up at that saying he was gonna get some shots.

"I'm a little hungry myself." Karen said.

"Buck loves the fries here. Have you had them before?" Maddie said as she got up to order some food and followed Eddie.

"So. You really like her huh?" Karen asked.

"She's great. It's impossible to be sad around her and she's a good listener, unless she's feeling mischievous" Buck said.

"Oh. TMI. Buckaroo." Hen laughed.

"What?" Buck asked, confused.

"If you're both happy then that's good." Karen said.

"This one time, I came home to find her stuck behind the couch. Nearly had a heart attack then." Buck said shaking his head at the memory.

"How'd she manage to get stuck behind the couch?" Chim asked. 

Before buck could explain Maddie came back with a ticket for their order. "Well, she's a tiny little thing. I'd believe it" she said with a shrug.

"Hey Eddie. Are you bringing Christopher Monday? I can see him and he can meet her."

"Yeah he's- I don't know about that," Eddie said looking skeptical. 

"If Maddie approves I'm sure she's a good girl." Hen said.

"We'll see." Eddie said. 

"Christopher's not allergic to anything right?" Buck asked, getting confused looks.

"Chris is only allergic to penicillin like me buck." Eddie answered.

"Okay good. Just making sure." 

The conversation shifted after that into them talking about work and filling buck in simultaneously with Karen and Maddie. 

Then it changed to small talk like what they'd been watching lately.

It was fun but buck stopped after his second non alcoholic beer. He kinda needed to get home.

"I'm gonna turn in. See you guys on Monday if I don't catch you before."

The others waved goodbye and told Buck to have a good night.

Eddie came over to him though.

"Buck. Why do you want Christopher to meet her?"

"She makes me happy and I'm sure all of you are gonna love her too." Buck said plainly. 

Eddie looked deep in thought. 

"Have fun Eddie. I can't really drink with my meds. If you can't drive I can take you home though. Or we could get you a lift if you want." Buck put his hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"It's not as easy without you. I think I'm gonna take off too. I'm good to drive."

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt when I could have helped Eds." 

"Okay. I might need a ride. I took three shots because I forgot you couldn't and i think Karen is still trying to get pregnant." Eddie said. 

"Thanks Eddie. Let's get you home." Buck nodded towards his jeep parked not far from Eddie's truck.

"Gimme your keys. I'll ask Hen and Karen to drop your truck off later. Hen knows her limit." Buck said.

With Eddie safely in the jeep and the other's filled in, buck took off at last.

Eddie had somehow gotten buck's phone from his console without him noticing. 

"Your girlfriend has a pretty dog. She's always texting you about it. Did she name her dog after herself though?" Eddie asked, a little too buzzed but not slurring, thank God.

"That's why you'll love Bella. What are you talking about Eddie? Man you must be really drunk dude. " Buck corrected him while paying attention to the road.

"How can I compete with that?" Eddie looked a little upset.

"You're not competing with anyone Eddie. Come on man you're just drunk." Buck parked.

By now Christopher was asleep so he'd just missed seeing him. But that was a good thing with how clingy Eddie was as Buck brought him in.

"Did he drink a keg?" Carla asked.

"Something like that. Hi Carla. Sorry about this. Don't worry. I've got him. I'll put him to bed. Chris was okay?"

"Hi buckaroo. Christopher was an angel- after I told him his daddy was hanging out with you." She said with a laugh. 

"I missed him."

"Well now you can catch up. After they wake up. These Diaz boys are out like a light." She joked.

"I'm not a lightweight. I think the bartender gave me the good stuff." Eddie said before leaning more heavily into Buck.

"I'll get the door." 

"Thanks Carla."

With Eddie lying safely in bed, Buck came out to Carla in the hallway. 

"Here. He'll probably need it" she passed a glass of water and some medicine to help prevent a hangover and deal with a headache. "I'm gonna go. Don't stay up too late."

"Bye Carla."

Buck tried to rouse Eddie enough to drink some water. Hydration was key from what he'd learned.

"Come on Eddie."

"Five more minutes. We'll get you to school on time Chris." Eddie mumbled. 

"It's buck."

"Oh. It's one of those dreams."

"What dreams?" Buck asked. 

Eddie was suddenly awake. 

"What's happening?" He almost sounded sober for a second.

"I'm trying to save you from a hangover. Drink this. What kinda dream are you talking about?"

Eddie nearly choked on the water.

"Shit. Are you gonna throw up?" Buck was rubbing Eddie's back.

"No. It just went down wrong. Eddie caught his breath and drank some more taking one pill now and saving another for the morning.

"Okay good. Now you'll have a chance to not be hungover. You dream about me?" Buck asked.

"About work. And us hanging out. I'm tired Buck."

"Okay. Well I've had a dream or two about us on calls but- they turned out different. I'm gonna go. You're good? I can stay for a little longer in case Christopher wakes up." Buck offered.

"No. I'm alright. Thanks buck. We'll see you on Monday. I work tomorrow and Christopher has a gift for Pepa's party Sunday." Eddie yawned.

"See you then. But if you need anything, just call. I'll make sure he's still out on my way. I'll be quiet."

Buck did just that and tossed a gentle good night to his little buddy.

He exited the front door to leave the cozy Diaz home quietly. 

Buck got home to Bella sniffing him curiously before they played then went to bed.

The weekend was too short. Buck was enjoying his time with Bella.

Maddie stopped by to check up on him. Buck knew it was almost partially to see Bella. 

"You love her more than me?"

"I love you both equally. She's just cuter but it's a tough competition." She joked while sitting with Buck. 

That Sunday he called the vet. Bella hadn't thrown up again thankfully so that was good news.

He took her to the park again and she was a little nervous but warmed up to being around kids and other dogs.

"Atta girl" Buck gave her a treat for doing a few tricks.

Bella was playing with other small dogs and looked to be so happy.

Buck brought her home where she was all tuckered out. 

He felt good about tomorrow. He'd arranged for Maddie to bring her over during the lunch meet.

* * *

Buck came in and got ready with the others. 

Soon they were on calls. It being a holiday meant extra people together celebrating. 

Buck and Eddie got twins out of a burning house as the others treated them. 

Their next call was a car hanging over traffic. 

It was dangerous but no one got injured except the car dropping. 

"So ready for some lunch." Chim said as they packed it in.

"I can't argue with that." Hen said.

"First vehicle back gets dibs on the better desserts." Buck said while they got into the fire engine. 

"There will be no racing." Bobby said over the radio.

"We know Cap."

Most of the other families were at the firehouse already. 

"Maddie should be here by now." Chim mentioned noticing she was still not there.

"She's picking up Bella." Buck explained.

"Oh. Well our girls are the only ones left." Chim said as they waited.

Christopher came over with Eddie's Abuela. "Daddy!" 

He hugged his dad.

"Hi mijo. Were you good for Abuela?"

"Yeah." Christopher giggled.

"Hi Chris." 

"Buck!" 

At Christopher refusing to let go buck felt a tug at his heart.

"I missed ya buddy. I missed you both a lot." Buck said, returning the hug.

"Que lindo Eddie." Abuela said.

Everyone was so engrossed on the hug that buck was the first witness to Maddie coming to the doors.

"Christopher. I'd like you to meet Bella. She's really cute like you bud." Buck whispered.

"Ms. Maddie got a dog?!" Denny said from beside Karen. 

  
  


"What?" "Huh" "Where?" Came a disharmony of voices.

Bella was looking around super excited for a new place but also a little wary. 

"That's Bella!?" Eddie said a little loudly. "Holy- I wasn't dreaming that up?" He asked looking down.

"Why are you surpris- you don't remember looking at my phone?" Buck asked. 

"Small," Hen said. 

"Adorable," Chim said.

"Listener." Karen said.

"Wait. All of you thought she was a person?" Buck asked, confused.

"She texts you." Eddie said.

"Her dog walker does. She sends pictures too."

"The sex mess chim saw at your place." Hen said.

"What? She made a mess rolling around in my spare work clothes."

"You met over coffee." Chim said defiantly.

"Yeah. I found her in an alley when I got coffee" Buck clarified.

The others looked shell-shocked.

"Can I pet her?" Christopher asked.

"Oh. Me too." Denny said.

Hen said something about them already having a dog rolling her eyes with a fond smile.

"Sure. Just be gentle. She can be a little shy." Buck said. 

Bobby came down the stairs with Athena and the kids in tow.

"Whose dog is that?" He asked.

"She's buck's." Maddie said.

"Cool," "Cute" Harry and May said.

With the kids playing fetch with Bella the adults talked.

"You guys really thought I was dating Bella?" Buck asked incredulously. 

"They thought what?" Maddie asked.

"Easy for you to believe. You knew this entire time." Chim said. 

"I guess. I never said she was a dog." Buck thought back.

"That's a lot of responsibility. I'm sure you're doing great Buck." Bobby said from beside Athena. 

"She's got the Buckley gene. We're gonna because dog sitters aren't we." Athena said looking at Bobby.

"Well. At the end of the day we can send her back with Buck after the kids play with her."

"That's one way of looking at it." Athena laughed while looking over to the kids.

"I told you not to be jealous Eddie." Maddie said aside from the others. 

"I thought you weren't serious." Eddie said. 

"That's why you took three shots," both the Buckley's said.

"You were jealous." Hen started cracking up.

"Of Bella." Chim finished.

"Well now that everyone has met her I'm sure you're not gonna have trouble watching her. At least for a while." Maddie finished saying at Hen's look.

"Welcome to the dog parent club Buck." Hen said.

"I thought of you first. But you were busy so I didn't want to ask. I just went to a vet." Buck explained.

"Well we'd probably have told you that anyways so good call."

"Why were you jealous?" Buck asked while Eddie was getting Christopher a drink.

"I thought- i honestly don't know what i thought buck."

"Even if i was dating someone I'd still make time for you guys. You're family. I'm not making the same mistake twice" Buck reassured him.

"That's good to hear. But- it's kinda unfair to you. Expecting you to always be there. You're there enough for us already buck. I just didn't notice that for a while" Eddie said as he brought a drink to Chris who had a tired Bella sleeping in his lap getting petted.

"I think she likes me daddy."

"I think so too." Eddie said. 

"How couldn't she, bud." Buck said. 

"So you really went and took in a stray. You're too nice, buck." Eddie said from their seats beside Christopher and Abuela.

"I couldn't just leave her. Plus, she has the prettiest eyes. They reminded me of someone." Buck said leaning back.

"Hmm. You don't say."

"In a way she helped me just as much as I helped her." Buck said.

"Then I owe her one. You know it's kinda cheating having her right? Who wouldn't like a puppy." Eddie said softly with a laugh.

"I didn't adopt her for that. She needed a home and I had one. She just came with benefits that I really liked."

Buck would save more of that jealousy talk for later. Along with more explanation on Eddie's dreams apparently including him.

For now though, he was happy to tease Eddie along with the others. 

It looked like Bella was going to get along great with the rest of the team. 

"Hey Bobby! Can she become the mascot?" Buck asked.

"I told you the same when Hen got hers. We are not having a firehouse dog."

"Okay." Buck groaned.

"But she's welcome over at ours the same as Hen's dog is. When they need someone to watch him." Bobby offered.

"Buck!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Christopher.

"She's moving in her sleep." He said with a bright smile.

Bella was kicking before settling down. 

"It's gonna be hard separating those two." Eddie said.

"We don't have to. We're family." Buck said nonchalantly.

And Eddie couldn't argue with that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This got crazy way too quick should I tag this as crack?


End file.
